1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tool storage and organizing. More specifically, the invention relates to an organizer for keeping sockets in proximity with their associated socket wrench and which may be conveniently and temporarily mounted on any magnetically attractable surface.
2. Related Art
The socket wrench is a common, familiar, and widely used tool. It is used in such widely varied applications as, for example, auto mechanics and electronics work. The socket wrench usually includes a handle unit with a head for attaching interchangeable sockets of various sizes. The head typically includes a drive nub which is square for fitting into a square drive hole in the socket. For example, standard sized drive nubs may be xc2xc, xe2x85x9c, or xc2xd inches square. The drive nub usually includes a spring and ball detent mechanism for more securely holding the interchangeable socket. The head typically includes a ratchet unit, but may include a swiveling hinge or universal joint, or other various features and combinations of features. The relatively expensive wrench is usable with a large number of relatively inexpensive sockets, which are interchangeable and can be supplied in a large range of varying sizes.
It is desirable to have some means of storing the multiplicity of interchangeable sockets in order to keep them together in one place, to keep them from getting lost, to keep them sorted, to make them readily transportable, and to keep them readily accessible. Further, it is desirable to be able to conveniently attach the holder to a project working surface such as an automobile fender, or metal electronics equipment rack. In addition, it is desirable to have some compact, space efficient means to keep the set of interchangeable sockets together with their socket wrench.
One common and inexpensive apparatus used to address some of these problems is a simple socket rack which includes a number of spring clips in a line and typically a carrying handle at one end. Each spring clip is of a size to fit into the drive hole of each socket, and holds the socket by friction against the force of the spring inside the drive hole. These simple socket racks are prone to having the surface of the spring clips wear out so that sockets are not securely held and may come off too easily. In addition, the spring clips can lose resiliency over time, also contributing to the same problem of sockets not being securely held. These simple racks typically place all the sockets out in a single line so that they tend to be long and bulky and hard to fit into the limited space of, for example, a toolbox. In other words, these simple racks are not compact and space efficient.
Another rack, similar to the simple spring clip socket rack, is one which provides a row of socket nubs with a spring and ball detent mechanism, mimicking that of the wrench drive nub, in each socket nub. This rack appears to be an attempt at addressing the problem, outlined above, of securely holding the sockets despite wear, but may still be subject to wear of the ball and nub, and loss of resiliency in the spring of the spring and ball detent mechanism. A disadvantage of this rack is that it is relatively expensive.
Another rack that addresses the problem of securely holding the sockets despite wear is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,107 which uses a cam mechanism to xe2x80x9clockxe2x80x9d a socket in place after it has been placed over a nub. This rack stores the sockets spaced apart, due to the bulkiness of the cam mechanism, in a line so that it also is not compact and space efficient.
Magnetic racks address the problem of wear by using magnets to hold the sockets rather than a spring clip or nub. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,817 discloses a magnetic socket rack on which sockets may be placed in a line. This rack does not provide any aid for positioning or sorting the sockets on the rack. It provides an adhesive backing for attachment of the rack to a work bench or tool box, but not for temporary convenient attachment to a work surface. Another rack which places all the sockets out in a line, but with the improvement of adding a plate to help position the sockets on the rack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,580. This rack discloses a magnet for temporarily attaching the rack to a metallic work surface, but is not concerned with attaching or placing the rack on a work surface that is easily scratched or marred, such as a painted car fender or plastic surface. Another rack which places all the sockets out in a line, with the improvement of adding a contoured tray to help position the sockets on the rack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,631, which also discloses providing a magnet for temporarily attaching the rack to a metallic work surface and a coating to increase friction between the work surface and the rack, but not to prevent marring or scratching of the work surface. Another rack which places all the sockets out in a line, with individually sized holes for each socket to help position the sockets on the rack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,377. None of these magnetic racks protect the sockets while they are being stored from accidentally being dislodged by the user""s fingers, for example, or from falling off of or out of the rack if the rack is subjected to a sudden or accidental jarring or impact.
As can be seen, there is a need for a socket wrench organizer which securely holds a number of interchangeable sockets and which continues to securely hold the sockets despite normal wear. There is also a need for a socket wrench organizer which protects the sockets from being accidentally dislodged or removed while the sockets are being stored or carried. There is also a need for a socket wrench organizer which can be conveniently placed on or temporarily attached to a work surface without marring or scratching the work surface. There is a further need for a socket wrench organizer which is compact and space efficient, and which facilitates storing the sockets, for example, in toolboxes or metal toolbox drawers. In addition, there is a need for a socket wrench organizer which facilitates keeping the sockets together with the wrench with which they are to be used.
The present invention provides a socket wrench organizer which securely holds a number of interchangeable sockets and for which normal wear will not affect how securely the sockets are held. Furthermore, the socket wrench organizer of the present invention protects the sockets from being accidentally dislodged or removed while the sockets are being stored or carried with the socket wrench organizer in its closed position. One embodiment also provides a socket wrench organizer that can be conveniently placed on or temporarily attached to a work surface without marring or scratching the work surface. In one embodiment the socket wrench organizer is compact and space efficient, and facilitates storing sockets, for example, in toolboxes or metal toolbox drawers. In addition, one embodiment provides a socket wrench organizer that facilitates keeping the sockets together with the wrench with which they are to be used.
In one aspect of the present invention, a socket wrench organizer includes top and bottom socket holders with receptacles for holding sockets for a socket wrench. The receptacles may be individually sized to each socket, for example, or a single receptacle, not sized to the individual sockets, may be provided with centering nubs for each socket, or a single receptacle with linearly tapered sides for aligning the sockets may be provided. A magnet is provided near the bottom of each receptacle for securely holding the sockets in the receptacles. Fasteners, for example, magnets, are provided for holding the top and bottom socket holders together in a closed position with the sockets inside for added security in holding the sockets, for example, when being stored or carried.
In another aspect of the present invention, the sockets are nested within each other when the socket wrench organizer is holding sockets in the closed position. The nesting of sockets makes the socket wrench organizer more compact and space efficient, improving, for example, efficiency of storage and ease of carrying the sockets.
In another aspect of the present invention, a wrench handle is provided with a flat portion and a hole or holes to facilitate attachment of the socket wrench and socket wrench organizer in the closed position, improving organization, for example, by keeping the socket wrench together in a convenient package with its associated sockets.
In another aspect of the present invention, the magnets used for securely holding the sockets in the receptacles can also be used for temporarily attaching the socket holders to magnetically attractable work surfaces. A rubberized coating or other non-scratching, non-marring coating is provided on the surface of the socket wrench organizer to facilitate either attaching the socket wrench organizer to a magnetically attractable scratchable surface, such as a car fender, for example, or for merely placing the socket wrench organizer on a scratchable non-magnetic surface such as a plastic electronics cabinet.